darienee_richardson_and_her_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jensenville High School Course Catalog
Graduation Requirements 4.0 Credits English 3.0 Credits Math 3.0 Credits Science 3.5 Credits Social Studies 0.5 Credits Consumer Education 3.5 Credits PE 0.5 Credits Health 1.0 Credit Electives 19.0 Credits Subtotal 6.0 Credits Additional Electives 25.0 Total Graduation Credits Art Basic Art Courses 2D Art Principles 3D Art Principles 2D Art Courses Drawing 1 Drawing 2 Painting 1 Painting 2 Printmaking Advanced Drawing/Painting 3D Art Courses Ceramics 1 Ceramics 2 Sculpture Jewelry Advanced Ceramics/Sculpture Digital Art Courses Computer Graphics 1 Computer Graphics 2 3D Printing and Design Digital Photography 1 Digital Photography 2 Animation Art Theory and History Courses Visual Art Theory Western Art History American Art History World Art History Business Professional Courses Business Principles Advertising Marketing Management Business Law Education Principles 1 Education Principles 2 Technology Courses Essential Technology Marketing Technology Visual Media Emerging Technology Interactive Media Web Design Coding Financial Courses Business Math Accounting 1 Accounting 2 Finance College/Career Courses Note-Taking & Study Skills College Test Prep Consumer Economics English Basic Information Students must enroll in a core English course every semester in high school. The English curriculum develops language skills chronologically from freshman through senior levels. Writing-based courses introduce and build on all writing process aspects including literary analyses, personal essays, creative writings and speeches. Furthermore, reading development is approached through the various literary works in all courses. High school level literature contains mature content. The first 3 High School years consist of full-year classes while Senior Year consists of either full-year World Literature and Composition or two of eight alternative semester-long choices. Meanwhile, the communication electives may not count toward the English graduation requirements, but they can be taken for personal enjoyment and to add to subtotal electives and additional ones. Freshman Courses Literature and Composition Survey Sophomore Year American Literature and Composition American Society Junior Courses British Literature and Composition Year-Long Grade 11 Senior Courses World Literature and Composition Year-Long Grade 12 Film Studies and Composition Mythology and Composition Philosophic Literature and Composition 20th Century Literature and Composition African-American Literature and Composition Communication and Composition Poetry and Composition Dramatic Literature and Composition Communication Elective Courses Public Speaking Theater Arts 1 Theater Arts 2 Creative Writing 1 Creative Writing 2 Family and Consumer Science Culinary Courses Cooking Principles 1 Cooking Principles 2 World Cooking 1 World Cooking 2 Intro to Food Service Senior Foods Fashion Courses Clothing and Fashion 1 Clothing and Fashion 2 Fashion Merchandising & Marketing Western Fashion History World Fashion History Childcare Courses Child Development Early Childhood Lab Parenting Housing and Design Courses Interior Design Independent Living Courses Independent and Family Living Choices Foreign Language Chinese Courses Chinese 1 Chinese 2 Chinese 3 Chinese 4 French Courses French 1 French 2 French 3 French 4 German Courses German 1 German 2 German 3 German 4 Spanish Courses Spanish 1 Spanish 2 Spanish 3 Spanish 4 American Sign Language Courses American Sign Language 1 American Sign Language 2 American Sign Language 3 American Sign Language 4 Industrial Arts Exploratory Courses Engineering Technology 1 Engineering Technology 2 Manufacturing and Construction Courses Woods Fabrication 1 Woods Fabrication 2 Woods Fabrication 3 Construction Trades Energy Courses Electricity Electronics Transportation Courses Power Mechanics Automotive Maintenance Automotive Mechanics Automotive Servicing Drafting Courses Drafting & Design Architectural Drafting Computer Aided Drafting & Design Communication Courses Media Arts & Production 1 Media Arts & Production 2 Media Arts & Production 3 Project Lead the Way Courses Intro to Engineering Design Principles of Engineering Digital Electronics Civil Engineering & Architecture Engineering Design & Development Mathematics Basic Courses Algebra 1 Geometry Algebra 2 Transition Math Advanced Courses Algebra 2/Trigonometry & Statistics Precalculus Calculus Music Choral Courses Feminine Singers Bass Choir Treble Choir Chorale Varsity Singers Orchestra Courses Concert Orchestra Concert Strings Symphonic Orchestra Symphonic Strings String Symphony String Ensemble Varsity Strings Band Courses Concert Band Concert Winds Symphonic Band Symphonic Winds Wind Symphony Wind Ensemble Varsity Winds Music Theory and History Courses Music Theory Western Music History Grades 9-12 Year-long This class introduces the historical concepts of Western Classical Music. The first semester begins with the origins of music and ends with the early Baroque Era. Semester two begins with the late Baroque era and stops at the 20th Century Classical Music. Coursework will involve listening to topic-appropriate music, in-class demonstrations and attendance at community concerts. Some required homework will involve listening to works from composers like Bach, Mozart, Berlioz and Ravel while high school or college level concert attendance could be used to receive extra credit. Attending an East Baltimore HS concert counts unless the student is performing at a required concert for any chorus, band or orchestra class. This class can be taken with or without musical performance experience though a performance class may make its coursework easier to understand. Another extra credit opportunity involves listening to and analyzing film music like that of Star Wars movies from 1977 Episode IV: A New Hope and beyond, the songs Be Our Guest and Tale as Old as Time ''from Disney's 1991 movie, Beauty and the Beast and the scores from Warner Bros. 2001-2011 Harry Potter movie adaptations. American Music History Grades 10-12 Year-long Prerequisite: Western Music History This music history class takes students through American Popular Music's historical background. The first quarter focuses on America's earliest popular music up to 1885 while quarter two deals with Blues and Jazz. Third quarter's focus is on American popular song and the fourth and final quarter deals with Postwar Folk, Country, R&B, Rock & Roll and Hip Hop. Coursework includes field trips to concerts, in-class listening sessions and demonstrations from visiting performers of the discussed music, especially in Quarter 4. Like in Western Music History, performance-based classes are no prerequisite to this class, but the noted class is. Core homework involves listening to works from figures such as Scott Joplin, Louis Armstrong, Miles Davis, Bing Crosby, Frank Sinatra, John Denver, Bill Monroe, Alan Jackson, Aretha Franklin, Elvis Presley, Rolling Stones, Michael Jackson and Ice-T. Some extra credit could involve making a playlist based on the content discussed in class and taking notes on concerts attended in the student's leisure. Another extra credit option involves listening to movie music based on lessons such as the jazz scores from Disney's 2009 movie, The Princess and the Frog and the popular song ''Somewhere Over the Rainbow ''from the 1939 Judy Garland film, The Wizard of Oz. World Music History Grades 11-12 Year-long Prerequisite: Western Music History & American Music History This course deals with history of music from all over the world. First quarter deals with African music while quarter two focuses on music of the Middle East. Afterwards, third quarter will involve Asian and Indian music and the fourth and final quarter will have emphasis on Caribbean, and Latin American music. Coursework will involve listening to course-based pieces and field trips to concerts in areas like Chinatown and cabarets that with international cuisines. Some major pieces of required homework will be listening to appropriate music and studying genres of worldwide music such as Calypso, Reggae, Mambo, Rumba, Mariachi, Dangdut and Tejano. There are also several extra credit options such as renting, practicing and performing with international instruments like maracas, the djembe and the steel drum. No performance experience necessary while success in the previous two music history classes are. Another extra credit option would involve listening to world music concerts outside school hours or using their knowledge to understand the music in films such as reggae from Disney's 1989 movie, The Little Mermaid's ''Under the Sea or any of the Mariachi music from Disney and Pixar's 2017 film, Coco. Physical, Health and Driver Education PE Courses PE 1 PE 2 PE 3 PE 4 PE Leaders Peer Partners Life-guarding Health Courses Health Advanced Health Driver Education Classroom Phase Behind-the-Wheel Phase Science Basic Information Freshmen must take either Biology or IPS. After that, the classes are up to them. General Courses Integrated Physical Science (IPS) Biology Chemistry Physics Earth Science Specialized Courses Botany and Horticulture Greenhouse Management and Floral Design Astronomy Cosmic Voyage Anatomy and Physiology Genetics and Biotechnology Microbiology Social Studies Basic Information Responsible citizenship participation is the goal in the EBHS social studies department. Freshmen are required to take either World Geography or World History while sophomores must take the other one of these 2 year-long classes to fill the void. Juniors must also take American History, another year-long social studies class while also required to take the semester-long American Government class senior year. Required Courses World Geography World History American History American Government Elective Courses American Geography Military History Psychology Sociology European History African-American History World Government Category:Vital Possessions Category:School Schedules Category:Schedules Category:High School Course Choices Category:High School Schedules Category:Items Category:Personal Possessions Category:Course Descriptions